


神爱世人

by Niamh_touminn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, 宗教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamh_touminn/pseuds/Niamh_touminn
Summary: 个人对希伯来神话的理解，对众天使和天父的理解。
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 拉斐尔第一视角

1\. 我是拉斐尔，诞生在天国的孩子。

父神予我使命，向人子传达神旨，教引其灵魂回归天国。这一使命背负的历史很长，将要追溯至宇宙与人类起源，我常去往人子所居住的地界，得知在那里，他们将此记述为“创世纪”。

在人子的笔下，那是一段无法超越的奇迹，父神用七天创造了拥有天地、山海、表里的世界。世界上的第一个男人叫亚当，第一个女人叫夏娃，他们共同生活在世界极东之地的山顶乐园，那里的土地铺满黄金与珍珠，淌着最香甜的蜜与奶，结着最奇异美丽的果实。这与我们记忆中的场景别无二致。

随后的故事与书中所述一样，他们听信了蛇的诱惑，最终被驱逐出伊甸园。从此男人必须终身辛苦劳作，女人必须承受生育之痛。

“他们将这称为‘失乐园’，并视为父神对他们的惩罚。’”我向父神复述着人子记录的历史，而后合上书。

父神若有所思。

“我们的故事在人子笔下竟是如此恢宏。”

我低下头，回答道：“是的。”

“那你如何看待我对他们的‘’惩罚’？孩子。”父神突然问道。

“您的审判一向公正、宽容。”

父神不再问下去，让我回到诸位兄弟身边继续履行自己的职责。

2\. 天国有许多像我这样的孩子，或许在这个年纪称作“孩子”，于人子而言不可思议，但是在天国，诸位兄弟都会以“父神的孩子”自待，这是无上光荣。

我在最年长的一批孩子当中，其中最受人子尊敬的是米迦勒阁下。这位阁下向来是光辉璀璨的，在人子笔下有数不尽的传说。

“米迦勒阁下在人间的故事足以汇编成一本书籍，供年幼的兄弟们阅读。”我如实说道，“而实际上，人子似乎已经编出了这样一本书，给他们的孩子传颂。”

“那位光辉的阁下走到哪里都如此引人注目，可惜，身为他的手足，我们对这些故事一无所知。反而是人间对这位阁下格外熟悉。”

正如他所说，在越来越多的兄弟诞生后，我们便很难遇到米迦勒阁下。我向下看去，人子依旧在热切地讨论着阁下的样貌，而阁下本人早就在兄弟们眼中消失得无影无踪。

“他或许在伊甸园迷路了。”

“他或许在和梅丹佐阁下吵架。”

兄弟们聚在一起拿兄长开了会儿玩笑，然后安静地离开，回到各自的工作上。

米迦勒阁下或许在伊甸园迷路了。我琢磨过他们的猜想，对前者充满了自信，然后前往亚列尔阁下的居所谈谈公事。

3\. 人子对细枝末节格外考究。这是很好的习惯，至少我完全认同。在他们撰写的数部经典中，对伊甸园的守护者有许多看法。大多数人认为是米迦勒阁下，而少数人认为，既然生命之树的守护者是拉斐尔，那么伊甸园的守护者也理应是拉斐尔。

“他们为何不能想想偌大的伊甸园是由你们共同守护的呢？那是父神赐予人类的最大的宝藏，单单一个米迦勒阁下如何能应付来这项工作。”亚列尔阁下对人子的争论感到疑惑。

我笑了笑，说：“人类的思考十分有趣，他们眼中的世界能如同我们所见一般透彻，也能如爬虫一般肤浅。”

“既然您这样想，那么拉斐尔阁下，我曾亲耳听过他们探索生命之树的奥秘，您猜他们如何回答？”亚列尔阁下兴致盎然地说道。

“他们如何回答？”

“他们以为生命之树的每个圆轮都由我们当中的一位兄弟守护，他们将您视作‘荣耀’的守护者，将米迦勒阁下视作‘美丽’的守护者，又将‘王冠’赐予了那个年幼的孩子，梅丹佐。”

我不知该如何评价这一解答，只好再一次感叹人子对细枝末节的考究。说到美丽，米迦勒阁下的审美确实高雅，至于被送给梅丹佐的王冠，我猜想那位小阁下不会喜欢这个礼物。

“您看，我们的幼弟被人子赐予了一顶王冠，您以为他会如何对待这份礼物？”

我突然感觉额角发疼，叹气道：“上次小阁下从我这里得知人子将他描述成有无数只眼睛和三十六翼的形象后，再也没对我有过笑容。”

这是何等丑陋的形象，难怪梅丹佐会这么生气。

亚列尔阁下惊讶地说：“如此看来，我们之间的矛盾大多都是人子的创造了。”


	2. Chapter 2

4\. 

失乐园究竟是公正的审判还是王权的压迫，或许不该由我们来下判断。在人类眼中，这个答案首先取决于他们的信仰，然后取决于灵性。我曾读过一本人类创作的书，作者以“失乐园”为名，撰写了他眼中的神与人类的历史。尽管后来我听说这是顺应时代出现的产物，暗喻人类的社会，我仍疑心过人子对父神的理解。

书中的父神象征着万恶的君权，这是天国子民从未拥有的想法。

“宗教，毫无疑问，是统治者为了规范平民的思想而创造出来的东西。你以为神灵这一类东西真的存在吗？有谁见过他们，又有谁能证明他们？”聚在房间里的人子们逐渐认同了这个观点。

我来到他们身边，敲了敲他们手中的书，又走到窗边弄出声响，试图让他们意识到“灵”的存在。可惜，他们嘟囔着“是哪个小鬼在扔石子”之后，朝着我大喊了一声“滚开！”

显然，在数千年后人子逐渐对父神失去了爱与信仰，这是人类走出伊甸园后不断重复的进程。他们离开父神，通过辛勤劳作获得丰收，然后迷恋上物质，满足于肉眼可见的现状，紧接着试图挑战权威，最终招致父神的审判。

“现在很少再有人子的灵魂来到天国了，您可还记得上一个人的面容？”米迦勒阁下说道。

我摇了摇头，“那实在是很久以前的事了。”

5.

亚当和夏娃生活在伊甸园的时候，我对这两个孩子充满了好奇。他们是父神最与众不同的创造，他们拥有与我们相似的外貌，却会感到饥饿和疲惫，还拥有易变的情绪。他们经常牵着手在园中奔跑，好奇地观察着一株植物，或是抱起一只爬兽。

“该给他取个什么名字好呢？”他们认真地思考。

我便走上前问道：“你们为何要给园中的生物起名？”

“他们是不同的，所以应该有名字将他们区分开来。”

我将这个答案转达给米迦勒阁下，他笑着说：“他们并非是短智的生物，这很好。”

“可我却并不为此高兴。”

“您为何要有这样的担忧？”

我摇了摇头，只回答道：“或许是我杞人忧天，您不要在意。”

时间过得很快，亚当和他的妻子几乎已经为园子中大半的生物起了名字，又熟知了他们的生长和习性。只是这园子中有两棵树是父神已经赋予了名字的，一颗是知善恶树，一颗是生命之树。

父神曾警诫过他们不要靠近知善恶树，也千万不要误食了树上的果实。他们很听话，每每经过都只是看上一眼然后赶紧走开，而常常来到生命之树下，寻找我的踪迹。

“拉斐尔阁下，您知道这两棵树的奥秘吗？”他们日复一日地探索善恶与生命的意义，从不厌烦。

最初我试图假装沉默以躲避他们的好奇心，在草木枯黄了一度又一度后，我便不再让他们傻坐在树下等待了。

“你们为什么总要以为这是深奥的问题呢？”我反问道。

亚当说：“这园子里只有这两个树受过祂的额外的恩赐，生命之树被交予您守护，知善恶树又被叮嘱过与其他生物截然不同，其中必定是有奥秘的。”

夏娃接着说道：“可惜祂从不为我们解惑。”

我便如此说道：“当你们走过一段生命，这一切的疑惑自然而然就解开了。善恶与生命，你们必然得永远思考它们，却也不需要向谁寻求答案，因为父神早已将答案和问题一并烙在了你们的灵魂中。”

他们懵懂地点点头。

“可惜，他们仍然没有理解您的指引，以至于‘善恶’与‘生命’果真如您所说，成了永远困扰人类的两个问题。”米迦勒阁下在被遗弃的园子里四处走动，遗憾地说。

“这大概是人类与我们最大的不同了。”

“所以他们将我们称作‘天使’。”

“是的。”

6\. 

人类眼中的天使是非常温暖的。善良、温和、美丽、耀眼、喜爱人类。

“可惜那都是假的。”乌列尔阁下说。

“毕竟那是他们的臆想，而并非我们。”我认同地点点头。

天使，依据人子所记述的起源，是指天国的使者。人子们格外喜爱我们从天而降，拯救他们的故事，于是我们在人间的形象无一例外地成了以上那些词的代表，极少出现例外。

“天国最符合这个形象的只有米迦勒阁下。”我们一致赞同。

“您以为最大的不同是什么？”乌列尔阁下问道。

“我认为，我们并不喜爱人类。”

乌列尔阁下点了点头，“对他们的帮助是父神的旨意，而不是我们的判断。您一向坚持这一点。可惜，您的形象格外愉快亲善，以致人类认为您是最喜爱他们的天使之一。”

“他们总得明白我是父神的孩子，不是他们的孩子。”

为什么天使不喜欢人类？这个答案要追溯至我们的职责。我们是父神身边最近亲的孩子，是执行神旨的使者，相比起人类过度丰富且分散的感情，我们从未想过爱与忠诚还能放在除了父神与手足兄弟以外的生灵上。固然我们有喜好，那却是不能与爱相提并论的。

“更何况他们屡次背叛父神，这是不可饶恕的罪过。”谈及这个话题，兄弟们稍有不满。

父神的宽容出乎意料，不难推测我们当中有多少兄弟对人类有过怨言。即便是我，也曾在巴比伦之塔逐渐逼近天空的时候，动过屠杀人类的想法。而父神只是平静地看着一切发生，重复对人子的审判。

“我们不可能喜欢人类，这是灵魂中固有的一部分，而不是后天塑造的思想。”我总结道。

“那为什么人类眼中苛刻冷漠的形象全都留给了乌列尔阁下呢？”其中一个兄弟突然提出一个十分刁钻的问题。

乌列尔阁下率先皱起眉头开始思考，而我悄悄离开，前往父神的居所向他转述今天的趣谈。


	3. Chapter 3

7.

人子拥有无限的美的创造力，他们将此称之为艺术。

“他们的创造力来源于什么？信仰？观察？或者是灵感？这似乎是人类与生俱来的能力。”我对前来学习的小天使说道。

“可是他们的美学十分怪异，”小天使指着书上的画，接着说道“您看，这幅画十分温暖，可是这幅画却无比阴暗，让我感到不舒服。您认为后者同样是美吗？”

那副温暖的画出自拉斐尔·桑西。

“天国子民偏爱拉斐尔的画作，这源自我们忠爱父神的天性。光明、温暖、虔诚、爱神，你要记住，这是天国不变的核心。”我顿了顿，“然而人类不同。”

“他们是大地上生养作息的众多族群之一。他们需得进化、发展，以适应自然法则，否则将会像其他低级生物一样湮灭于世界的变化。”

“他们需要的不仅仅是爱神，甚至有其他的事物比信仰重要许多。人类的生存根本是物质，并非意识。”

小天使仰头看着我，眼神懵懂，这番明晰的解释对刚出生的孩子来说仍然困难了些。我想或许应该在这里停住了，便将他抱下去，同其他孩子一起找下一位老师学习，并答应：“下次，我会继续向你讲解这个话题。”

“我以为您当真不喜欢人类。”乌列尔阁下不知从什么地方听说了我对孩子们的教导，特意前来拜访。

“您何必开这样的玩笑呢？那都是事实，是父神并诸位兄弟都默认的事实。”

“您从未想过那群孩子还未成熟，会误解事实。”

“……您在审问我。”

“您正在辩解。”

气氛尴尬地沉默了片刻，乌列尔阁下生硬地结束了这场对峙，转而邀请我一同散步。

去伊甸园。

8.

伊甸园如今是我们的乐园，我们当中一部分人被允许自由出入此地。只是缺失了人类的生息后，这座乐园便显露出荒凉和破败。

“我从不疑心您的忠诚，可是您不该再这样下去了。”乌列尔阁下友善地提示道。我的好兄弟，他一向好心。

“我知道您一定没听进我的劝告，您实在是太固执了。”他叹了口气。

“乌列尔阁下，我敢在父神的殿前起誓，我的忠心从未动摇过分毫。”我说道。

“然而我也不能违背坚守真理和事实的职责——”

乌列尔阁下慌忙打断我的话，“住嘴！”

“——人类已经不需要信仰了。”

乌列尔阁下怔怔地看着我。

我或许是像亚当夏娃一样误食了知善恶果，如此反常，说出了禁语。

9.

我深爱父神。

我的双手为他治愈过无数人的伤痛，亦沾染过背叛者的鲜血。既被授予名字，便应当履行神职：代行神旨，追寻真理。

然而在人类挣扎了千百年后，我看到了有别于父神创造出来的另一个世界。那是天国与人间彻底分离的可能性。我亲历人类世界的诞生与发展，曾经以为人类必定得臣服于天国和父神的审判。然而人类的潜能超乎想象。他们适应了脆弱的肉体，在被海水分离的土地上繁衍生息，创造出强大的国家，又适应了语言，使得两国甚至大陆之间可以互相交流。

而适应并非人类最优越的潜能，是创造。

他们创造船只以便探索更远的世界，简化语言以便于交流。他们的发明能观测宇宙星辰，亦能潜入远洋深海。

我突然意识到，人类逐渐做到了与父神同样的事：将物质与意识剥离，成为独立的存在。物质于天国子民而言不过是装点，人类将此反其道而行之。

这是我窥见真实后唯一一次产生迷茫。

10.

父神面前只有我，我双膝跪地。

父神说：“我相信你的灵魂从未动摇过分毫，你依旧耀眼，我的孩子。”

于是我问道：“那我所想所言是否违背了您的意愿？我该如何是好？”

“那就回去吧，你承诺过今天要给他们讲完那节课，他们在等着你。”父神如是回答道。

于是我回到昨天给小天使讲课的地方，那个孩子抱着书等待着。

“拉斐尔阁下，您今天将要讲完剩下的内容。”小天使来到我身边，将书递给我。

“昨天我们讲到哪儿了？”

“您说，人类赖以生存的是物质，不是意识。”

“嗯，”我摩挲着书脊梁，问他，“那你可知道物质会衍生出什么？”

“欲望。”

“对。人类赖以生存的是物质，故而他们终生都在追求物质，其中孕育的欲望或大或小，或正或邪。譬如金钱能使他们贪得无厌，却也能使他们死里逃生。”

“由此，情绪对人类而言格外重要，只有当物质的作用能和特定的情绪产生联系，才能保持欲望。比如说，人类认为他们是快乐的追逐者。对他们来说，美，是建立在情绪高度共鸣的前提下。”

“凛冬的海洋、秋天的枯枝，在我们眼中不甚温暖的事物于人类而言却会在某一瞬间引起共鸣，感受到情绪被分享的快乐。这便是人类眼中的美，不一定要光明璀璨，却一定要有情感互通的快乐。”

小天使皱着眉头思考了很久，才慢慢理解了人类与我们的不同。

“这么看来，人类是十分博爱的种族。”

“人类比我们所以为的要复杂得多。”

“您似乎很喜欢人类，您是怎样理解他们的？”

我想了想，回答说：“这个问题得等到你长大以后再说。该去找下一位老师了。”

小天使们纷纷离开，而我回到父神殿前，对他说道：“父神，我已经明白您的教诲。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emmm可能看起来有点莫名其妙的。不过想说拉斐尔是一位很通人性的天使。固然他像其他天使一样，不喜欢人类，忠实的父神love，这和传说中愉快温和的形象反差有点大；但是身为守护生命树的天使，他对真理（或者真实？）的探寻更加执着，被赐予治愈的名字和职责，在我看来也暗示这位天使最特别的一点就是极通人性，因此从另一个角度来讲，他依旧是最容易让人类感到亲近或者最理解人类的一位天使。
> 
> 我也不想把天国或耶和华写成严苛薄凉、不通人情的模样，毕竟这又不是弥尔顿的失乐园的同人作品。


	4. Chapter 4

11.

人子看起来永远感伤而又快乐。如果说天国子民大多认为矛盾的情绪总是不可理喻的，这个问题一定不存在于人类身上。

就爱这个话题，他们有无数的说法。对父母的爱不同于对恋人的爱、对世界的爱不同于对兄弟的爱，尽管这在我们眼中没有区别，他们却总能写出打动灵魂的诗歌对世界诉说这些感情。

“这很不可思议。千万年来人类与我们的灵魂未曾联系，甚至于意识都并不处于同一位面，我们却依旧会为他们的情绪感染。”我曾对兄弟们说，“在自然法则面前他们渺小如微尘，但他们又拥有最强大的武器。有意识的灵魂很难不被他们的情绪感动，从而柔和了自己的模样，而心软则会被驯服。”

“或许吧。”他们点点头，但是看起来兴致缺缺。不是每一个天国子民都对人类充满了好奇心，我或许是少有的几个常把人子的故事挂在嘴边的天使。

“不过，您既然提到了在人子眼中，爱是有许多种的。那么您以为，他们会如何看待我们对父神的爱？”

“您可以从他们对我们的称呼中窥探一二。在他们眼中，我们理应是臣子。”我答道。

人类文明的发展建立在阶级的基础上，实际上这也是绝大多数种族繁衍至今的根源。他们的阶级之分、阶级关系等一切联系到社会构造的事情都无比繁复，相比之下，天国子民心中的主从关系就显得简单得许多。

“毫无疑问，宇宙的至高是父神。”

“若是将知识的授予也赋予人类定义的主与从的特性，那么身为老师的阁下，理所应当也可以指示他们的学生。这将会是天国的另一重社会关系。”

是梅丹佐阁下。他鲜少加入我们的闲聊。

“那如果米迦勒阁下要您把伊甸园的树全都变成金子打造的、宝石点缀的呢？他算是您的导师，阁下。”兄弟们哄然大笑，拿无影无踪的米迦勒阁下找乐子仿佛已经成为了打发时间必不可少的一环。

梅丹佐阁下说：“仅以上帝之名，除非那是父神的旨意，否则我不会轻易踏入伊甸园。更何况这样荒唐的要求，我相信拉斐尔阁下会向他抱怨的。”

兄弟们看向我，我认同地点了点头。发自内心深处，我坚信米迦勒阁下不会提出如此令我为难的要求，倒并不是出于我对他的信赖，仅仅是因为他的审美偏向厚重深刻的艺术，而不是满眼金灿灿的奢侈浮夸。

“如果要在兄弟之间加上这种主从关系，天国可就乱套了。人类社会那些繁复的阶级关系归根结底源自他们过分膨胀又无法控制的欲望，他们热爱权力，理智又十分有限。而这不可能出现在天国。”乌列阁下的结语打断了兄弟们对人类的好奇心。自从那天我说出那样近乎叛逆的话，他对我的一言一行都变得十分敏感。

12.

梅丹佐阁下带着一封信来到拉奎亚。

“米迦勒阁下请求我带封信给您，军队即将回到天国，他希望您给他一个假期。”

“在拉奎亚？”

梅丹佐阁下点了点头。

前不久米迦勒阁下确实带着军队离开了一阵子，他经常被赋予危险的任务，而任务结束后他便会申请来拉奎亚休假。

但是我拒绝了很多次。

“正是因为您频繁拒绝他到拉奎亚度假的请求，他才在军队前进的某天晚上绞尽脑汁写了一篇冗长乏味的诗，回忆你们过去并肩作战的情谊。”

“我也十分怀念那些年与他共事的时光，我很愿意前去迎接他的回归。”我收好那封信，并不打算好好品读米迦勒阁下的温情。

“您为什么总是拒绝他的请求呢？拉奎亚是如此美好的地方，不仅仅是米迦勒阁下，兄弟们都盼望着休假的时候来这儿放松。”梅丹佐尝试劝说我答应这次请求，他很早以前就不满于成为信使的这个事实。

为什么要拒绝米迦勒阁下的请求呢？这实在是我不愿意向兄弟们详细说明的事。

“他一定会有足够长的休假让他放松，但是关于是否能前来拉奎亚这件事情，请容我考虑一下。”

梅丹佐阁下非常不情愿地离开了拉奎亚，想必他十分忧心于今后继续替米迦勒阁下传递信件的工作，而我也对于米迦勒阁下热切的请求感到头疼。

“为什么你总是拒绝他的请求呢？以前你从不拒绝他来拉奎亚度假。”乌列尔提出了同样的疑问。

我看向这位与我感情深厚的兄弟，叹了口气，“有这样一位魅力四射的阁下在身边出现，并不总是好事。”

13.

米迦勒阁下走到哪里都是拥有万丈光芒的存在，我一度为与他共事而感到与有荣焉。

“拉斐尔阁下，请允许我的部队在您的领地休息。”米迦勒阁下说道。

“当然！阁下的凯旋便是天国将要咏唱胜利之歌的时刻，拉奎亚随时欢迎您的光临。”我高兴地迎接他，彼时还未发现这个承诺在今后会为我的工作增加多少负担。

米迦勒阁下开始频繁来到拉奎亚，或是休假，或是经过。我渐渐发现拉奎亚变得热闹起来，多出了许多我并不熟悉的面孔，他们往往都用炽热憧憬的目光寻找着米迦勒阁下的身影。天国极少出现如此大量的迁移足迹，亚纳尔阁下为此特意从第三天赶来。

“拉斐尔阁下，我无意质疑您的工作，但是近来有太多人申请前来拉奎亚。他们为米迦勒阁下而来，可是拉奎亚是您的领地。”亚纳尔阁下十分不解。

我告知了他那句承诺，亚纳尔阁下十分惊讶。

“您对待米迦勒阁下一向热诚，自然，那位阁下为父神的荣光而战，理应得到如此优待。可是拉斐尔阁下，如今拉奎亚快要变成他的第二处居所了。”

亚纳尔阁下善意地劝说我从今以后不要再允许米迦勒阁下在拉奎亚畅行无阻，毕竟小天使们追随他的身影四处走动，始终给其他几位兄弟带来了不小的麻烦。尤其是亚纳尔阁下，他身在第三天——谢哈琼，每每批准来自第四天的申请时都需要格外耗费心力。我感到愧疚，因为我的轻率竟然带来了如此大的麻烦。

“米迦勒阁下，请原谅我将要收回承诺。拉奎亚始终欢迎您的到来，但是我不能不考虑其他几位阁下的处境。今后还是请您先向我申请过许可后再来拉奎亚吧。”我找到米迦勒阁下，十分难为情地说出这句话。

米迦勒阁下似乎很是遗憾，但他始终是一位体贴的阁下，便答应了我的请求。

14.

“我还是不明白，那件事已经过去了很久，您为何还是拒绝他的来访呢？您连米迦勒阁下为您写的诗都不愿意读。”乌列尔阁下问道。

我不免叹气，“您知道那位阁下是如此魅力四射，难道不明白纵然我心性坚定，在他面前也难免动摇？”

乌列尔阁下恍然大悟。

我拿起梅丹佐阁下亲自送来的信件，犹豫再三。米迦勒阁下的温情最好不要轻易阅读，这世上实在找不出几个能够在他面前坚定地说出推拒之辞的存在。我细细想过，还是把信收进了抽屉。


End file.
